<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp Edges by bgn846</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360728">Sharp Edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846'>bgn846</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cor has like two lines, Fluff, Gladnis, Ignis is Blind, Lovers Spat, M/M, Misunderstanding, kiss and makeup, small argument, wor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio has a bad day and decides Ignis would be safer not doing certain things around the house.  Ignis disagrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp Edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts">ragewerthers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend requested a misunderstanding and some general sadness before the fluff with our favorite pairing Gladnis.</p>
<p>Plus I think we are both a little stressed from all this stuff going on in the world and it seems to translate well into angst.  </p>
<p>Please enjoy and feel free to scream at me about FFXV anytime! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis could easily hear Gladio shuffling around their tiny apartment.  The man was heavily sighing with nearly every breath.  “Get out if you’re going to make that much racket!” Ignis hissed. </p>
<p>“Me?!” Gladio responded with a raised voice.  “Like hell, you’ll set the damn building on fire.” </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth at the comment Ignis rose from his chair and began to make his way to the door.  “Fine, I’ll leave you to it, alone.  Since you think I’m such a hazard.”  Ignis had no problem picturing his partner’s look of shock.  Gladio had huffed indignantly like a five year old before he’d even finished talking. </p>
<p>“It’s for your own good!” Gladio defended.</p>
<p>Ignis chose not to reply and instead grabbed his walking stick and left.  Gladio was calling out to him about being stupid as he shut the door.  Godsdammit, how dare Gladio think he couldn’t handle himself.  How could the man have forgotten all the times he’d successfully made a meal in the past? </p>
<p>He’d been blind for nearly a year and Gladio was deciding that now was a good time to tell Ignis he needed to stop cooking.  This new mandate from Gladio felt like it’d happened for no good reason.  Continuing on Ignis walked with conviction.  Being treated like an invalid simply fanned the fire and further fueled his anger.  After all the things they’d been through together, this had to be an issue. </p>
<p>The sound of his phone ringing made him pause.  Ignis dug around and pulled the device out to hear the caller id.  It was Gladio.  Shoving the phone back in his pocket he kept walking.  The streets of Lestallum were safe enough.  Opting to ignore the stream of calls that followed, Ignis focused on the sound of his own feet on the pavement.  </p>
<p>Ignis didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d left the apartment.  Gladio it seemed had stopped calling.  Ignis wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.  Finally deciding he should turn around Ignis was met with a troubling reality.  He didn’t have the faintest idea where he was.  Swearing quietly under his breath Ignis stopped to listen for anyone nearby.  He’d have no choice but to ask for directions. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, can anyone assist me?” He called out.  Nothing happened.  Great, where ever he’d wandered off to was devoid of people.  Calling out once more Ignis was again met with silence.  A loud rumble from his stomach made Ignis curse, of course he’d left before dinner, like an idiot.   He knew what he had to do, whether he liked the prospect or not.  Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone and called Gladio. </p>
<p>His partner picked up immediately.  “Babe?!  Are you okay?”  Gladio blurted.  “Can you come home so we can finish talking about this?”</p>
<p>The emotions bubbled up again from their earlier conversation and Ignis instantly forgot why he was calling.  “Why, so you can tell me to sit on the couch and do nothing for the rest of my life?”</p>
<p>“No!” Gladio huffed.  “That’s not what I want.” </p>
<p>“You hurt my feelings Gladio.  I’ve been working hard to overcome this handicap and you telling me not to cook really stung.”</p>
<p>“That’s not why I said that.  Can we please talk about this face to face?”  Gladio tried again. </p>
<p>“Astrals!” Ignis sighed.  “I’m lost.” He finally admitted after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>“Is anyone bothering you?” Gladio asked quickly. “I – uh—shit I shoulda stayed out longer looking for you.” </p>
<p>“That is part of the issue; there is no one here to redirect me.”  Ignis offered quietly and then after a breath he added.  “You chased after me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah of course! I love you and our chat didn’t go how I was envisioning.” </p>
<p>Ignis hummed and dropped his head.  His decision to run out wasn’t the best idea but he’d been so upset.  “Can you track my phone?” Ignis queried with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Like we did that one time?  Yeah I remember.  Okay I gotta get off the phone with you to do that. I’m coming and I love you.” Gladio supplied.</p>
<p>Ignis could hear the sound of keys and a door opening.  “I love you too, I’ll see you soon.”  He responded meekly.</p>
<p>“Okay babe, just use your stick and thwack anyone that tries to mess with you, I’m on my way.”  Gladio quipped. </p>
<p>The call disconnected after that and Ignis was left with his thoughts once again.  Gladio was worried about him he could tell that much.  Though it didn’t explain why he would have asked him to stop using the kitchen. </p>
<p>Ignis’ phone started ringing again and he answered it without hesitation.  “Love?”</p>
<p>“Nope, it’s me.” Cor’s gruff voice announced.  “I wanted to check and see if Gladio was doing alright.”</p>
<p>The question caught Ignis off guard; he didn’t have time to process that he’d answered a call from Cor the immortal with a lover’s endearment.  “Why wouldn’t he be?” Ignis asked with worry.</p>
<p>“We had a rough day out in the field.  Lost some good men out there and I wanted to make sure he’d talked to you.” </p>
<p>“Oh.  We talked but it wasn’t a very constructive conversation.”  Ignis lamented. </p>
<p>“Is he with you right now?” Cor asked.</p>
<p>“Not at the moment.”  Ignis could kick himself; something had felt off with Gladio!  He was supposed to be tuned into these things and be able to offer comfort.  “I’m afraid we had a small fight.” </p>
<p>This time it was the marshals turn to sputter a reply.  “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.  Don’t sleep on that shit, get it worked out.” </p>
<p>“We will, and I’ll work to make sure he’s alright after what happened today.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Iggy, I’ll be talking to you later.”</p>
<p>Ignis waited until Cor hung up before he pocketed his phone.  He’d not moved since his call with Gladio.  Listening to the sounds of humming generators and buzzing lights Ignis waited for his partner.  It wasn’t long before he could hear someone running.   It was Gladio; Ignis recognized the sound of his long gate hitting the pavement. </p>
<p>“Damn you made it all the way over to the power plant side.”  Gladio breathed out as he came to a halt beside him.  </p>
<p>Ignis didn’t have time to comment when he was engulfed in a bear hug.  He could feel Gladio’s heart pounding as they embraced.  It was easy to melt into the larger man’s hold.  “Perhaps next time we can finish our talk and then go for a walk together.  It would save me the embarrassment of being rescued.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry babe!  I just – I got --.” Gladio stalled out for a second.  “The mission today was really bad and I started thinking about you a lot, and – and it just boiled over when I got home.” </p>
<p>“But how does me cooking factor in?”</p>
<p>“I’m an idiot, you’ll laugh,” Gladio sighed.   “I sorta couldn’t handle the thought of you in the kitchen cutting shit up with a sharp knife and my brain got carried away.  I kept worrying about you cutting yourself or burning your hand on the stove.  I really wanted you to be safe.” </p>
<p>“You know I cook all the time when you’re out of the apartment.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I told you it was stupid.  I didn’t know how to explain myself so I figured I could just tell you not to cook.  In hindsight that was a really fucking stupid idea.” </p>
<p>Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the comment.  “Well, me running away and getting lost wasn’t exactly smart.  I’m sorry I made you worry on top of everything else.  Are we good now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I found you and I’m not letting you go.” </p>
<p>“Won’t it be hard to walk home like this?”  Ignis asked with a smirk.  The tension was slowly easing out of his body as they stood there in each other’s arms. </p>
<p>“I think we can manage.  Then we can cook together.  I’m starving!” </p>
<p>Ignis laughed and dipped his head to rest on Gladio’s shoulder.  “I love you so much,” he uttered kindly.   </p>
<p>“I love you more.” Gladio announced with conviction as he tilted Ignis’ head up to give him a kiss.</p>
<p>They may have kissed a little longer than necessary.  They didn’t stop until it seemed someone finally saw them, and shouted something about getting a room.  They both lost themselves in a fit of laughter and began to amble back home.   Ignis could tell that he still had to help Gladio relax after the day he’d had.  He hoped a good meal, carefully prepared, and some cuddling would be enough. </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on tumblr if you want.  Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles.  <a href="https://bgn846.tumblr.com/">BGN846 Blog</a></p>
<p>or Twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en"> BGN846 Twitter</a></p>
<p>Please don't copy or plagiarize my work.  Thanks!  Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>